Heated Desire
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Ever since the incident with The Box and being trapped inside with Yona, Hak keeps having dreams of the Princess, some innocent; others not so much. Now once again fate has left him alone with her and this time he's not so sure he can restrain himself.
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1** : _The Dream_

* * *

Darkness surrounded him, the kind that no light could pierce through. "I'm not as oblivious as I project." His eyes widened as he recognized the voice next to him. "I care for you too. Have for awhile now. Just wasn't...wasn't ready to say something." He turned his head towards the voice and saw a burning flame. The flame started out small and insignificant, but it began to grow and consume the darkness around him until all that he saw was a burning red fire. A figure stepped out of the fire, a girl; no a woman. Her hair was as red as the fire around her. Her eyes violet but burned with unknown passion. Every step she took towards him made his own blood feel hot until she was right in front of him and his blood felt like it was boiling. He was afraid to touch her, not that she'd hurt him; but that he'd hurt her because of the heat in his blood.

Her eyes looked into his, the intensity therein would've scared any other man, but Hak; he saw a woman he desired having gone through a transformation, one that would change their world forever.

She lifted her hand and touched his chest, this caused his heart to pump faster, beat harder and his blood to speed through his veins. His fingers itched to touch her, but his arms felt like lead. Slowly, that hand of hers made it's way up to his cheek causing him to bend his neck down so he could see her better.

"Princess." He whispered.

Her eyes softened as he used her title. Her second hand took hold of his and placed it on her hip. "Don't leave me." She whispered to him.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes before bowing his head."Never." He whispered back to her.

Standing on her tip toes she was about to touch her lips to his when - light exploded everywhere.

* * *

Hak frown as his eyes had been forced to open. Laying against his left cheek he found a foot prodding it. Picking it up he moved it to his shoulder. Zeno slept on as if nothing had occurred. The former Wind Tribe general shook his head at the yellow dragon. On his other side snuggled up against him laid the object of his desire; Princess Yona. The young woman slept on, oblivious to her guardians mental problems that involved her. Hak looked about the tent and found that the rest of their companions were fast asleep as well.

Moving from his spot as silently as he could he lifted the tent flap to find that it was still dark out. _Probably only been asleep for a couple hours._ He mused to himself. As he sat next to the dead campfire he found his mind back to the dream. He could still feel his blood boiling under his skin, his heart beating so hard that it hurt to breath and then the sight of Yona and her words. The fire around them had been so intense. He shook his head to rid himself of the vision before him.

Ever since being trapped in that box with her weeks before he had been having nonstop dreams of the princess. Some were of him fighting for her, others were like the one he just had and then there had been one where his dream hadn't stopped with a simple kiss. It had led to him making love to her. Her soft noises, her touches and kisses had led his imagination on an emotional roller coaster that had led him waking up with a hard on and the need to find some sort of release. Finding the release was easy, finding a place be alone? Not so much.

Hak sighed as he rubbed his face. The images his mind played and teased him and mocked him. When he removed his face from his hands he spotted Ao looking up at him. _Lucky little bastard._ He thought. _Doesn't have to worry about things such as these._ He looked back at the tent.

"P'kyuuu!" came the all familiar noise that the squirrel made.

Hak looked back down at the little creature and sighed as he held out his hand. Once Ao had jumped onto his hand Hak headed back towards the tent. Opening the tent flap he found Yona hugging onto Yun, the young man sleeping contentedly with his face against her neck. Somehow that seemed to annoy Hak to no end. Pushing Zeno back to his original spot he laid down next to the princess. Ao having jumped off his hand beforehand allowed Hak to find a semi-comfortable spot. Just as his eyes were closing he felt two strong arms wrap around his middle. Looking down he once more found Yona hugging him in his sleep. A blush spread across the bridge of his nose and heated his cheeks as a smile spread across his face. _If this is how she likes to sleep..._ He thought as he laid back. _I can get use to it._ was the last thought that flitted across his mind before he was once again consumed by darkness.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yeah. A new story. This is a sequel to my other Akatsuki no Yona story _The Box_. It doesn't have to be read but there will be some referencing to that story. So tell me what you thought of the first chapter! Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	2. Dawn's Thunder

**Chapter 2** : _Dawn's Thunder_

* * *

Dawn's light reflected off of her violet eyes, the most dominant color of the sunrise was red mingled with oranges, yellows, pinks and smidgeon of purple. As the light changed it turned dark blue to the light sky blue. The sun rose a bit higher on the horizon and as it did she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hak was sitting next to her, his Hso weapon laying on the ground in front of him. Her mind replaying the words from her dream that had been repeated from what he had said in the box.

 _"You've grown stronger, I think."He half laughed as he leaned towards her. "Your sword fighting." He said. "It's stronger than before." He reach his hand up and touched her cheek. "I'm glad you had me teach you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead."You need to know, I care." His lips touched hers gently before he pulled back, his eyes danced with mischief then his lips were on hers again; only more forcefully. His hand tipped her chin back, while his tongue found it's way into her mouth and plundered it._

Yona's cheeks lit up with the half memory, half dream that was flittering around in her mind before stifling a slight moan that threatened to make it's way out through her mouth. Clamping her lips shut and holding her hand over her mouth, she counted to ten to calm herself down. After counting she looked towards Hak, who now was laying back on the ground looking up at the sky, his hands behind his head and legs propped up. He had a slight smile on his face and that alone made her feel happy. That even though they weren't talking, which often led to them bickering, that in this moment of silence he could find happiness in her presence. It made her heart skip a beat because his happiness made her happy. He has so few of these moments since that night. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes, a smile came across her own face. _I'm glad. I'm so very glad he can find happiness, even if it's a little bit and only for a moment._ Her eyes went to his weapon that was laying half forgotten. _One day he won't need that. Her eyes glared at the weapon. Because I'm going to get stronger and when I am strong enough to stand on my own, I'll be able to stand by his side as an equal and he won't need to be protecting me._ She smiled at that thought.

* * *

Hak's eyes drifted from the sky to Yona and found his heart give a hard thump in his chest causing his cheeks to redden. Her red hair was dancing in the wind. She had a slight smile on her face and her cheeks were red. His eyes soften at the picture she gave to him. _Beautiful. H_ e thought. She'd always been beautiful, but now she was gaining a new kind of beauty; strength. His eyes drifted over her figure, lately he'd been noticing small dips and curves of her waist and back. Her arms were becoming more defined. Her face had lost it's child innocence and was now thinning, but held beauty in it. He licked his lips as his eyes traced the curves of her body up to her lips. He shook his head suddenly and sat up quickly causing her to look at him.

"Hak?" She questioned him as she tipped her head to the side.

"We should get back, Princess." He stated as he slowly pushed himself up off of the ground.

"Eh?" She asked. "But the sun is still rising."

"And it'll continue to rise until it sets tonight." He stated as he picked up his weapon and shouldered it. Looking down upon her face he smiled as he held a hand out towards her. When she slid her hand into his, Hak could help the shudder of pleasure running up his spine. Once she was standing on her own he had planned to remove his hand from hers, but some plans don't always go to accordance. Her fingers were intertwined with his as they walked from the edge of the meadow cliff towards the forest where their campsite was and where their companions waited for them.

Yona was the one to notice her hand was still tightly held within Hak's. Her cheeks flushed but she said nothing as they walked in silence. Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard. Lifting her head Yona saw the dark clouds moving quickly towards them. "Hak." She started to say.

"Let's go." His voice was hard and it ordered her to quicken her pace as the thunder storm began to take form above their heads.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Another short and sweet chapter. Don't worry the M rating will be coming up soon.


	3. Fear

**Chapter** **3** : _Fear_

* * *

The rain began to fall faster than Hak had expected and it continued to do so until they reached camp. Upon reaching camp though they found the tent had been caught in a rock slide and damaged heavily.

"Kija! Jae-ha! Shinah! Zeno!" Yona cried out and ran over towards the fallen tent. "Yun!" Tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall down her face. _No. No. NO!_ She began to mentally cry as she reached for the first of many rocks.

Hak went to join her when he saw footprints heading off towards the woods. "Princess." He began but stopped when he saw her look up at him. Her eyes swelling because she was crying. Grabbing her into his arms, he held her tightly to her. "It's okay. Look." He nodded towards the footprints. "They must've gone off to find shelter." He looked around them. "Let's do the same." He felt her nod against his chest. Grabbing her wrist he led her away from the ruined campsite and into the woods.

Following the tracks was easy; at first, but as the rain began to pound harder upon them the faster they washed away. Hak's eyes scanned the area they were in and found that they were nearing a series of caves ahead. Smiling, he gave Yona a tug and continued on towards those caves.

 _Yun knows this area._ He thought. _He must've led everyone towards these caves._ His eyes scanned for the nearest one across the area and found three possible caves that could've been used by their companions. _Which one though?_ There were two on an upper hill and one below those in front of him. Frowning he ground his teeth together. Pulling Yona's wrist he headed towards the one ahead of them, hoping it was the right one.

Yona sat upon a rock in the cave and wrapped her arms around her body. _I'm so cold._ She thought as she felt her body begin to shake. She looked at Hak and saw him digging at some items in the back of the cave. It was about as big as one of those rooms they all shared at that spa they'd found in the forest that one time. Her eyes became glossy as they filled with tears. _Where are they? Are they okay?_ She thought as images of her friends being hurt popped up in her mind causing more worry and thus more tears began to fall.

Hak found an old firepit in the back of the cave and as luck would have it there was some dry wood and kindling. He worked for a few minutes on getting a fire started and once it was going properly he stood up and took off his soaked outer jacket. Turning around he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Hunched over with her arms wrapped around her legs Yona was silently crying. Her eyes were closed as she was facing him. Tears streaking down her cheeks, pooling on her wet skirt. Quickly rushing over to her, he looped his arms under her raised legs and behind her back he lifted her into his arms. He then sat her down in front of the fire, but kept an arm around her body.

Yona barely realized that Hak had moved her, but when she felt something warm wrap around her. Lifting her head she saw Hak looking down at her with worry. _I'm doing it again._ She thought. _I'm showing my weakness in front of him. Why do I so this?_

Hak lifted a hand and wiped her hears away before thinking about it. Her eyes widened slightly before she leaned her face into his palm. Hak brought his forehead down against hers and breathed in her scent. Yona's eyes were wide as he did this. Pulling away from her he spoke. "They're alright." He said seeming to know her fears.

"Hak." She murmured before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down.

Hak's eyes widened in shock as Yona pulled him to her. Their lips met. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough to get the thunder beasts blood to boil, his heart to speed up and a need to continue to touch her with his lips. When she pulled her lips away from his, her face was flushed, as was his. "Thank-you." She said softly causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly. "You're always caring for me. Always so gently with me and seem to always know what I need whether it's a distraction or encouragement." She looked into his eyes. "Thank-you."

Hak felt laughter wanting to bubble up and out of his throat but held it back though a large smile was placed upon his face. "I'd do anything to ensure your happiness Princess." He said and knew deep down it was the truth, however he was still having problems keeping his own desires in check.

 _He still has his arm around me._ Yona mused happily and found that she really didn't want him to remove his arm either.

The rain shower only lasted a couple of hours and during that time Yona found that Hak never removed his arm and she didn't complain once about it. In fact she had leaned into his body and fell asleep against his chest as they sat next to the fire to get warm and to allow their clothes to dry. Once the rain had stopped it was Hak's decision to continue to stay in the cave, a smile on his face as he watched his princess sleep lightly.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : A sweet moment that's laying the brickwork for the upcoming M.


	4. He Loves Me

**Chapter** **4** : _He Loves Me_

* * *

When Yona awoke she found herself warm and cuddled up against Hak's body; meanwhile Hak himself seemed to be lightly dozing. She watched his face as he slept. _He seems to be in a peaceful sleep._ She mused. There were no worry lines, no dark looks, nor did his face seem to hold that look that made her worry about him. He seemed at peace at that very moment. _I'm glad._ She thought and smiled as she laid her head back on his chest. The arm wrapped around her waist tightened before loosening, his eyes slowly opened and looked down at the woman in his arms. Yona's face was turned away so he did not see that she was awake. Leaning forward he placed his lips on the top of her head and inhaled her scent.

Yona, for the most part thought he was still asleep until she heard him speak. "I'll always protect you." He mumbled. "Just as I'll always love you."

Her heart suddenly thundered in her ears and hammered against her chest. _He loves me?_ Her eyes widened at his confession. _He loves me._ Slowly her eyes returned to their normal size before a smile spread across her lips. _He loves me._ She turned against his body aa her face turned slightly red. _When did this happen? Has he always loved me?_ Her mind flashed to several instances back at Hiryuu Castle where he had teased her about loving Su-won. _Did he love me before we were forced to leave?_ Her mind came across the memory of herself tied up in the courtyard and he'd saved her. Him apologizing for not being there sooner. _Was I so stupid that I never saw his loyalty to me as something other than friendship?_ She closed her eyes and felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks as more memories of him and her together appeared in her mind. Him pressing her against that cliff, teasing her. The time she had thorns in her hands and he used honey to get them out. Jae-ha's teasing about Hak wanting to hide her away and keep her to himself. _I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see this before?_ She wondered as she felt her cheeks heat up more. _Because I_ _wasn't ready._ She thought as she remembered her feelings for her cousin. I had love right in front of me yet I wanted somebody who never wanted me that way. Lifting her face from it's position she looked up at Hak who was looking at her with wide eyes. _We've kissed, but I never_ _realized that the feelings behind those kisses were so...complicated._

Yona reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Hak's eyes widened ever so slightly as she traced his jaw, her thumb running against his lips. He placed his hand over hers. Leaning downward he went to kiss her.

"Yona! Hak!" came Kija's voice outside the cave.

Yona's eyes widened as she suddenly jumped slightly and pulled away from Hak's arms. Her cheeks alight and slightly embarrassed.

Hak growled at the intrusion. His hands tightened into fists. _Damn that white snake!_ He mentally snarled in frustration. His blood still felt hot, just as his face where Yona had touched him. He lifted his hand and touched where her hand had been mere moments ago.

Yona quickly stood up and ran over to the cave entrance, a cool wind from outside touched her overheated face. "Kija!" She called out into the darkening forest. Seconds ticked by when suddenly the white dragon followed by the others emerged from the forestry. Yun was being carried by Jae-ha on his back. The young man was covered in mud and didn't look too happy.

"Yona!" They all cried out at seeing the red haired princess and ran over to her.

Zeno smiled as he threw his arms around her. "Zeno is so happy to see you Little Miss!"

"We were so worried!" Kija cried out.

"Yes. Very." Jae-ha added as they walked into the cave the green dragon noticed Hak in the corner not looking to happy to see them. Raising an eyebrow he smirked and wondered just what the thunder beast had been planning on doing with their young mistress.

"Yun!" Yona cried out at seeing the pretty boy being carried by Jae-ha. "What happened?"

The young man looked slightly embarrassed as his cheeks across the bridge of his nose turned red. "I-I fell." He stuttered not wanting to go into any details.

"Fell?" She asked before looking at the warriors next to her. Ao jumped onto her shoulder. She looked at Shinah for an explanation.

"The cliffs were slick." The blue dragon explained. "Yun slipped over the side."

"Yep. I grabbed him though." Jae-ha explained. "Unfortunately his leg is sprained."

Yun groaned. "This has never happened to me...ever!" He cried out. His cheeks burning red at such a ruckus over nothing.

"Yun!" Yona gasped after Jae-ha placed the young man down on the ground across from Hak. Wrapping her arms around the young man Yun's face first showed shock before his face began turning a deeper red. "You are important to us! Please try to take better care of yourself!"

"Uh." He stated in shock as he jumped slightly at the hug from her. Turning his face away he gave a nod as she pulled away though she held both his hands in her own. "I'll do better." He mumbled as he scratched his cheek with a finger.

Yona gave a nod. "Mm." She said in agreement. Looking at the others she released Yun's hands. "Now." She stood up. "We need to find more dry wood. Clean water for both cleaning the mud off you guys and dinner. Then we need to find some of our belongings and bring them here."

There were some groans from the group before Hak stood. "I'll get the stuff from camp." He said as he walked out into the darkening forest.

Kija sighed. "I'll get the water." He turned and walked out.

"I suppose that leaves me and Shinah to get the wood." Jae-ha said with a smile as he looked at the young blue dragon.

"Yona." Shinah said her name quietly as Jae-ha grabbed him by his clothes and dragged him out of the cave.

Yona giggled at Shinah's resistance to Jae-ha. Turning back to Yun she saw the young man had fallen asleep against the wall of the cave. Smiling she walked over to where Hak's second layered shirt was laid out. Picking it up she laid it onto Yun so he'd stay warm. Sighing she turned towards Ao who had stayed behind. "Let's see if we can find some food for everyone."

"Pikyuu!" Ao answered back to her as they wondered out of the cave and into the now dark night.

* * *

M-Angel: Yay! I updated! I hope everybody had an awesome Memorial Day Weekend!


	5. The Question

**Chapter 5** : _The Question_

* * *

As night fell across the land the only brightness in the dark night came from the lit fire in the darkened cave. Fish had been served as their meal, most of their belongings had been found and their clothes were still covered in mud; but everyone was safe and that's all that matter to one important young woman.

Yona woke up late into the night and looked around herself. To her left was Yun with his head against the cave wall fast asleep, his leg propped up on Kija's hip, the white dragon was fast asleep with his head on Jae-ha's shoulder, who had the biggest smile on his face as he slept on. Laying sprawled across Jae'ha's stomach was Zeno's head and arms while his legs were propped onto Shinah's chest. The yellow dragon looked to be in absolute peace at the moment. Shinah laid on his back with his fur wrapped about him and Ao sleeping on top of it. Then at the entrance of the cave she spotted Hak, his head bowed and leaning against the staff of his weapon.

Standing up quietly she made her way over towards him. Peering around him she looked at his face and smiled at finding him fast asleep. Stepping lightly she walked out into the night, the cool air passed around her in a gentle breeze as she walked through the woods to the stream. Once there she got down onto her knees and washed her face. Sighing she looked out across the stream into the not so dark forest, moonbeams streamed down through the foliage and lit the forestry up in a florescent display of blues, greens and dark colors. She smiled as she saw a buck run passed her line of sight, a female and baby running right behind him.

She smiled as she sensed something behind her, turning her head she peered over her shoulder at the sight of Hak standing in a moonbeam and smiled a broad smile at him.

* * *

Hak had awaken the moment he had no longer felt the breeze coming across his face, it had only been for a split second but it had been enough to get him to open his eyes. Sluggishly his eyelids had opened to see Princess Yona walking away into the dark night. Standing slowly he followed her at a distance, knowing she'd probably just needed a moment to herself. In the beginning of their journey she'd experienced nightmares from the night of King Il's murder, but as they gathered the dragon warriors those nightmares had begun to lesson until the day Zeno had taken that army on by himself; then the dreams had come back full force. He sighed as he guessed she had every right to be frightened. _After all it's not_ _every day you see your friend get hacked to pieces only to come back to life._ He thought as he came to a stop. He watched her wash her face, the water dripping down it and back into the stream. Suddenly a noise caught his attention. Looking up he saw the family of deer run through the dark forest. He stepped closer to her to ensure she was okay. However he came to a complete stop as she looked towards him. He'd hardly made a noise, but for some reason he wasn't surprised she'd known he was there.

"Hak." She spoke softly as she stood up. Placing her hands behind her back she took a step towards him, her fingers fidgeted before she clasped them together behind her.

"Princess, yo-" he was about to say when she looked up at him with a determined look, one he really hadn't seen since they left Awa. No that's not true. He thought as he remembered the same look had been on her face when they'd first encountered the drugs in the Water Tribe.

"Hak." She spoke his name with authority that made his back go straight. "I want to know something and depending on the answer we will either proceed on to the cave or talk on other matters."

He raised an eyebrow. She never spoke like this before. "Alright. Ask." He said with confidence.

"You must swear you'll tell me the truth." She countered. "And if I find out you've lied, there will be consequences."

 _Interesting._ He thought before smirking. "Well. In that case." He bent foreword and smiled teasingly at her. "Ask away."

* * *

 _Oh God._ Yona panicked. She didn't think he'd actually let her speak that way. _Now what?_ She felt her throat tighten. _No._ She told herself. _I want_ _to know if his feelings are real or if... What if they're not? What if he's just going through a faze?_ She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, determination returning. "Do you love me?" She asked looking at him with her guarded eyes. She wanted to know the truth. _Does he love me? And if so, how long?_

* * *

Hak lost his grip on his weapon as it fell to the forest floor. Of all the questions... He thought as he brought up a hand and covered his eyes. Taking a deep breath he removed his hand and was rewarded with the same intense look. _Am I dreaming?_ He wondered as he took a moment to look away. _If this is a dream..._ He returned his eyes to hers. "Yes." The words were so simple, but they seemed inadequate to how he felt for her.

Yona's eyes widened fractionally. "How long?" She asked trying to quell the sudden urge to turn away from him.

Hak stepped towards her and pulled her body against him before leaning down so that his lips were near her ear. "Years."

Yona lifted her face from his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Why didn't you say something" she asked but knew the answer.

Hak's face was red with embarrassment. This has to be droopy eye's fault. He thought as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and looked up into the foliage above. "You wouldn't have reciprocated them because you were in love with...with another."

 _Even now he can't say Su-won's name._ She thought as she reach up and touched his face. His eyes looked back into her own. "I'm not like that now, am I?"

Blinking his eyes Hak sighed. "No. You're stronger than before. Braver. You've taken on so much and have become a survivor." He smiled.

"Hak." Her hand traced his jawline.

He slapped a hand over his face. "Uh." He said nervously as he tried to pull away. "Forget what I just said."

She gripped his shirt to keep him where he was and shook her head. "No." She said blushing. "Not this time."

Hak gasped as her lips touched his and this time, this time he prayed to every deity for no interruptions as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to his body as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Oh good. Things are starting to get a little heated up. ^_^


	6. Love Returned

**Chapter** **6** : _Love Returned_

* * *

Hands grasped at clothing in a desperate chance of keeping the person in them close to his body. Hak hoped, no prayed this was real. That his Princess, his Yona, wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His lips pulled away from hers only for them to be placed on her cheek and trailed small kisses to her ear. "Yona." He whispered her name into her ear.

"Hak." She said his name so gently he almost missed it and the words she spoke next. "I love you too."

His breath left his lungs. How long had he waited for those words? How long had he love her in silence? He wanted to cry out with joy, but instead captured her lips into another heart pounding kiss. As he kissed her his heart thundered in his ears. His blood seemed rushed faster through his veins as he picked her up. Her hands went to his face as the kiss continued, stroking and touching it while her legs wrapped around his waist to help anchor her to him.

Hak didn't mind this at all. No a part of him was overjoyed that she'd want to be this intimately close to him. He pulled his lips away from hers once more and began to kiss down the column of her neck causing her breath to catch in her throat. Her hands grasped his hair and groaned as he gave the side of her neck a slight suck before laving his tongue over the same spot.

His body was feeling slightly overheated, desire and lust were clouding his mind. Oh how he wanted to continue. He pulled her forehead downwards until it touched his own. _I need to calm myself._ He thought as he inhaled in her scent. _I need to stop._ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her lips touch his cheek, then his jawline and finally land on his lips. Her tongue traced the crease of his lips causing him to part them. As soon as her tongue touched his own all rational thought left his mind.

* * *

Yona was on cloud nine. She'd heard from eavesdropping on the servants that kissing the man you love was the best aphrodisiac in the world. They'd been right. Her heart was pounding so hard and so fast in chest that she felt like it was going to jump right out. _I don't mind._ She thought. _It's his now. He can have it. I know he'll protect my heart and it won't break this time._ When he'd taken her forehead and touched his to hers she'd known he'd been trying to calm himself, that it would come to an end. _Not yet._ She thought as she tried to remember what she'd heard those women say all those years ago. So she teased him with her lips and pressed her tongue into his mouth. She had barely begun that when his tongue began to duel hers. His pressed against hers and pushed it back before he began to explore her own mouth ravenously.

Suddenly the strength in his legs seemed to leave them and she found her back pressed against the went ground below; but Yona didn't mind, not as long as his mouth continued to explore her own. However, all too soon his mouth left her making her moan with want and disappointment, that disappointment was shortly lived though as his mouth began to explore down her neck leaving open mouthed kisses in it's wake.

She found that her clothes seemed too tight on her body and she wanted to touch his skin to hers and when she went to touch him, he grabbed her petite wrists with one hand causing her to gasp in surprise. He lifted his face to hers and she found that she couldn't breathe. His face held a look she'd never seen on him before and though it didn't scare her, it did make her heart beat faster and suddenly her need to touch him increased tenfold.

With one hand he held her hands above her head and with his other he undid the sash around her waist. He moved so slowly, so agonizingly slow. _Is he afraid I'll stop him?_ She wondered as she watched that hand pull the sash from her body. Her skirt parted and the shirt she wore became loosened. _Yes. He is afraid._ She thought as she looked at his guarded dark eyes."H-Hak." She stuttered his name and he froze, his eyes widened as he looked at her. His free hand paused in it's movements and his breath became shaky as he awaited with berated breath. "Please..." She whimpered. "Touch me." She watched his eyes widen at her words and she knew then they'd been the right ones to say.

Hak couldn't believe the words he'd just heard. They echoed in his mind and fueled him forward. Her clothes were slowly coming off and it was like opening the best present in the world. As the skin on her stomach was revealed he lowered his lips down and first touched her navel, then up to her bellybutton. He released her hands and grasped the material of her shirt and pulled it apart which revealed her chest wrappings. Her chest was heaving as she was trying to breath but instead was panting ever so slightly. He pulled her arms out of the sleeves and kissed from her shoulder to her hands.

 _It's like he's worshipping me._ Yona thought before she gasped as he undid the wrapping around her chest. Indeed he was worshipping her because she was the most beautiful thing in this world and she was giving him a precious gift. Yona felt her cheeks heat up as she felt the cool air touch her breast. Closing her eyes she expected him to touch or do something, but after a moment nothing occurred she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He seemed...frozen. Worry began to fill her. _Does he not like what he sees?_ More discouraging thoughts began to fill her head when she saw a smile spread across his face.

"So..." He began softly. "beautiful." Yona felt her eyes begin to fill with tears as emotion filled her being. Hak's eyes widened. "Yona?" He questioned. When he'd finally gotten those binding off of her the clouds above had split and moonbeams fell upon her being making her seem to glow in the moonlight. It had made his breath catch. _She's so beautiful._ was his only thought that he even voiced it, however now she seemed close to tears and that's not what he wanted. He was about to voice his concern when she grabbed his outer shirt and pulled at it.

"You.." She began. "have too much on."

He smirked and leaned his face into hers. "I'm not done." He stated causing her cheeks to heat up once more.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Phew! It's starting to really heat up. ^_^


	7. Tasting Desire

**Chapter** **7** : _Tasting Desire_

* * *

 _I'm not done._ Echoed in Yona's ears as a blush rose over her cheeks.

Hak's lips descended upon hers in a light kiss that was followed by one hand touching her cheek as his mouth went down the column of her throat over her collarbone and dipped between the valley of her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as his free hand gripped her hip and on instinct her legs opened to allow him to settle there. He kissed each breast followed by nips by his teeth and a quick suckle. He made her head feel like it was spinning. He did not rush but took his time enjoying each mound until both were thoroughly perk, the nipple red from overuse and now quite sensitive.

Hak pulled his mouth away from her body and trailed his hand down from her face, to her neck and sides, then gentle took one breast in his large hand and began to massage and tease it. He smiled as he watched the pleasure appear on Yona's face, but it wasn't enough. Moving his hand from her hip, he dipped it down between her legs and watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"Hak!" She cried out as his fingers found what they were searching for.

He could've groaned when he felt how wet she was. He'd done that to her, caused her to become aroused by his words and his touches. His finger parted her lower lips and quickly found her hooded clit. Moving his finger he massaged the sensitive part of her body that soon had her moaning. Leaning forward he took her breast back into her mouth as her hips began to buck against his hand.

"Ah! Ah! Ha-ak!" She gasped for him as her hand both found his head and gripped onto his hair as she panted and moaned for him. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. _Something..._ She thought. _Something is happening to me._ Indeed something was as her heart sped up, her blood rushed through her veins and the pleasure Hak evoked from her body; it was all too much. Pressure built with her lower stomach like water against a damn and she knew something was going to happen, she wasn't certain what but it had to be good. The pleasure Hak was giving her felt so good, so right. She needed it just as much as she needed him.

Yona suddenly felt that damn burst and screamed Hak's name as her vision whited out and her body shook from the violent but pleasureous release she experienced. When her breathing calmed down and her body had stopped shuddering from her release Yona opened her eyes to find Hak licking his fingers like he had hers back in Awa a month ago. It made her cheeks turn redder but she couldn't remove her eyes from his.

When Hak had heard her cry out his name with her release he had felt pride swell within his chest. It was his name on those sweet lips of hers that she cried out with pleasure with. Not Su-won or any other male; his name and his alone. After she'd collapsed for a moment a reprieve he had pulled his hand away from between her legs. He'd almost missed the glistening moisture on his fingers, but he had seen it at the last moment before he'd wiped his hand on his outer shirt. He'd tasted her and groaned as he sucked the flavor off his fingers. When he'd opened his eyes she was watching him. The look in her eyes wasn't one he'd seen before on her but he recognized it nonetheless. She wasn't disgusted at the sight of him licking her release from his fingers instead it seemed to spike her desire for him as she reach out a shaking hand towards him.

Hak grasped her hand and pulled her nude form to his and kissed her swollen lips once more before pulling away. He pulled off his tops, the sash around his waist and kicked off his shoes before pulling his pants down and throwing those to the side, this left him in a loincloth; which he quickly took off. When he looked at her again she was looking away from him.

Gripping her chin Hak turned her to face him. Taking one of her hands he placed it on his chest over his heart so that she could feel how hard his heart was beating for her. Laying her down on her clothes he settled once more between her legs. "Princess..." He whispered to her. "Yona." Her eyes looked into his own. "This will hurt. I cannot stop the pain." He watched her nod. "If you want to stop-" he didn't get to finish his words.

"Don't stop Hak." She stated with determination filling her eyes. "I want this. Please?"

He didn't need any other words. Placing one hand on the ground beside her to steady himself he reached between them and found her opening. She was still wet from her release, but before he entered her and took his pleasure from her, he wanted to make this as painless as possible. He pushed a single digit into her causing her to gasp in both pleasure and surprise. He began to move the digit inside her before pulling it out and repeating the process. He then added a second digit and watched her face for any discomfort. He moved the fingers inside of her stretching her passage as he pumped the duo in and out. Next he added a third finger for good measure and received a low moan from her. This caused him to smirk as her head rolled to the side and her breath speeding up. Pulling his fingers out he gave her clit a gentle rub making her hips to jump and thrust against him. Grabbing his manhood he lined them up and slowly entered her.

Inch by inch he slowly entered her snug passageway. He buried his face against her neck and shoulder and groaned at how tight she was. Then he came to her barrier. Keeping himself still for a moment her lifted his face to look upon hers. Then he pulled his hips away from hers which pulled him slightly out of her before giving one full thrust into her. He heard her release a whimper of pain and stilled himself, though that alone took some strength. He kissed her cheek and whispered his sorry's and love to her.

"Hak." She sighed his name as she wiggled her hips slightly experimenting on how painful or none painful she was feeling. "Move. Please?" She begged.

As he pulled his hips back away from her, he hissed at having to go so slow and groaned as he pushed back into her causing her own groan to join his. Grabbing her legs he wrapped them around his lower back and began a slow thrusting motion of pulling himself half way out before thrusting fulling back into her.

Within minutes of beginning Yona found herself panting and begging him for more though he seemed less inclined to do so, wanting to keep it gentle for her first time. He didn't want to hurt her. Pulling his face away from her neck he gripped her hip and tipped it ever so slightly and as he sank into her once more he felt her inner muscles spasm as he seemed to deepen the penetration causing her to gasp out a strangled moan. Seeming to understand that she wasn't going to break on him Hak's hips began thrusting against her body at a fast speed as pleasure for both increased.

Yona felt that burning pressure building once again and knew this time what to expect. Hak on the other hand was struggling to not release just yet, he wanted her to enjoy this. Lifting her hand Yona touched his face and kissed his lips by wrapping her arms around his neck and thrusting her hips faster against him. She needed that release. Her panting and moans drove Hak's own pleasure and suddenly just as he thought he couldn't last any longer he felt her muscles clamp down around him as she cried out her release. It felt as it her muscles were trying to pull his member deeply into her and with the last bit of strength and willpower he had Hak pulled himself fully out of her and released against her thigh.

Hak's groan caused Yona to open her eyes as she felt something wet and warm spray against her inner thigh. Hak's arms were wrapped around her as his face was buried into her neck. She heard another groan from the man she loved as she felt another spurt of something thick and wet against her thigh. A moment then two passed before Hak pulled his face away from her.

Looking at his face Yona spied redness crossing the bridge of his nose. _He's embarrassed about something._ She thought before inspecting her thigh. "Hak?" She questioned as she looked from her leg to his face. A hum was her answer from him. "Did you..." Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her cheeks lit up. _Oh._ She thought as she realized why he'd released on her thigh. "Never mind." She smiled at him before standing on wobbly legs and walked over to the riverbank to wash off. Looking over her shoulder she saw Hak begin redressing and smiled as she dipped her hand down against her thigh and swiped a finger against it. Placing it in her mouth she found that Hak's release tasted like he smelt on most days. A sandlewood taste and a bit salty with a musky aftertaste that just reminded her of him. Smiling she washed the sweat and other miscellaneous things off of her body. Once done she walked over to Hak who was holding out her clothes for her.

The two then walked back to camp in silence.

* * *

Morning came much too early for the group. With the first rays of light came the clattering of pans against the stone cave floor. This woke the group to find Yun awake and hobbling around to get breakfast ready. "Yun!" Yona cried out surprising the self-proclaimed pretty boy and causing him to glare at the Princess.

"What?" He asked as his expression softened only marginally.

"You shouldn't be walking around on that foot of yours." She ran over to his spot and began helping him out.

Jae-ha chuckled. "Dear Yona seems to be in better spirits today than she was when we went to sleep."

"She probably slept well." Kija stated as Shinah nodded in agreement.

A whistling sound caught the groups attention towards the mouth of the cave and looked towards the source. Hak was leaning against the cave wall with a leg hitched up on the boulder he was sitting on. His weapon by his side and every so often the morning light caught his eyes causing them to sparkle slightly.

"Seems Mister is in a good mood too!" Zeno piped in as he gave a knowing smile towards both the Princess and bodyguard. Zeno would've laughed but decided to hold it in. He just hoped the two knew how to prevent any accidents from happening. They surely didn't need a baby tagging along with them at this point in their journey. _Perhaps I should ask Yun to talk to her about Moon Tea and it's benefits._ He thought as he looked at the young Miss who was laughing at something the Lad had said. _Little Miss would surely be embarrassed if Zeno talked to her._ He thought. "Mmm...what's for breakfast Yun?" He asked as he turned everyone's attention away from the couples matching happy moods.

"If one of you rare beasts will go fetch something I'll make it." The young man replied.

"Hak and I will go get it." Yona intervened as she ran off out of the cave. As the two left everyone noticed Yona grab Hak's hand.

"Is it me or do they seem different this morning?" Yun asked the group as they all watched the Princess and her bodyguard disappear into the forest.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : With that, this completes my sequel to The Box. I hope everybody enjoyed it. If you go to my profile I have a poll on who my next story should be about. It's gonna be Yona shipped with somebody other than Hak, so please help me decide!


End file.
